


Bragging Rights

by IneffableFangirl_writes



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder and Scully do the do, Mulder is himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableFangirl_writes/pseuds/IneffableFangirl_writes
Summary: After finally having sex with Scully, Mulder has a realization. It's kind of crack! but like if you think about it, it could so easily be canon.Taken from the backlog of fic from my computer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 39





	Bragging Rights

“Oh my God,” Mulder sighed heavily, rolling off of her smaller form. “Oh my God, Scully.”

Chuckling low in her throat, Scully stretched luxuriously. 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

After a few moments of basking in the silent afterglow, Mulder made a sudden pained sound.

“What it is?” Sully asked, immediately sitting up to examine him for injury, “Are you all right?” 

“Do you realize what this means?”

Reassured that he wasn’t injured, she lay back down.

“You orgasmed from something other than your own hand for the first time in well over a year?”

Grumbling something she couldn’t make out, he shook his head.

“No.”

“You’ve had sex with someone since last year?”

“That’s not the point.”

“What is the point, Mulder?”

“The point is, I can’t tell anyone about this, can I?”

“No. You can’t. I fail to see why this is a problem.” Her slightly clipped words hinted that she might have an idea of where the conversation was going and she didn’t like it. Despite this, he pressed on.

“I just had amazing sex with the hottest agent in the Bureau and I can’t tell anyone about it.”

“I wasn’t aware you were in the habit of broadcasting your sex life.”

“Not broadcasting,” Mulder sounded a little offended. “But do you have any idea how many people stare at your ass, Scully? Or your legs? Or your breasts? I’ve gotten to touch all of that and I can’t even brag about it!”

“I was unaware I was a conquest.” Her tone was becoming noticeably chillier now and Mulder stopped, finally picking up on her irritation.

“Don’t think of it like that Scully. Think of it like...you’ve contributed to scientific papers, right?”

“Occasionally, yes.”

“Any of them get a lot of attention?”

“A few.”

“Imagine not being able to put your name on it. It’s like that. We just created something amazing and I can’t even show it off.”

“I can’t decide if that’s horrifying or sweet.”

“Stick with sweet,” Mulder advised.

“I think I’ll shower instead.”

Picking up his head, Mulder blinked at her, suddenly bright-eyed.

“You need any help?”

“Showering? No, I think I can manage.”

“Who’s going to wash your back, Scully?”

“Me.”

Still, when he climbed into the shower with her, she didn’t protest. And she did let him wash her back. 

Monday morning broke earlier than anyone would have liked and it found Mulder and Scully brushing past each other repeatedly in her kitchen, getting ready for the day.

“Not a word,” Scully reminded.

“Not even about that noise you make when I’m--”

“Yes, including that.”

“Or about how perfect your ass is?”

“Yes Mulder.”

“How about your breasts? There are a multitude of revelations about your breasts, Scully.”

“Mulder, I will personally castrate you.”

Wincing, he put a hand instinctively to cover his groin. 

“Don’t have to get so threatening, Scully. I’m just joking.”

“The moment you bring this up outside of one of our apartments is the moment you never get to see my breasts again.”

“What about to the Lone Gunman? I know one guy in particular among the little group of paranoids who would be disappointed in your sudden drop in availability.”

“Keep this up and your hand will be the only thing touching you for a long, long time, Mulder.”

“Fine.”

Still, as they got in their respective cars, her phone began to ring.

“Scully,” she answered.

“Okay but can I mention that you’re like a wildcat in bed?”

She hung up on him.


End file.
